


A Strange Kinship

by LuciferaBlack



Series: Lizzington Daddy Kink [3]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Kinky, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz believes Red is her biological father. They share a peculiar sexual kink that sparks a very unusual relationship.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Series: Lizzington Daddy Kink [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797448
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	A Strange Kinship

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I dunno where this came from, other than from the kinkier recesses of my mind. I like to write these Lizzington daddy kink fics from time to time. Thanks for reading and indulging my weirdness!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters, and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz was enjoying having Red as a dad; he was different than Sam and their relationship was very different. He was still the same Red that she knew, despite the news that he was actually her biological father. She was starting to see him in a more fatherly light, but it didn’t come easily. Red was her friend, confidante and informant. He was also very charming, and Liz felt embarrassed about her previous feelings and fantasies. She used to dream about him and fantasize about him; she would look at him and try to undress him with her eyes. Liz tried very hard not to do those things anymore, but she found that she still felt the same urges.

Red noticed that his relationship with Lizzie had gotten closer since she believed him to be her biological father. However, she treated him the same, as a friend and confidante; she even still gazed at him for too long sometimes or gave him a coy smile. They shared subtle touches like brushing against one another, or when she’d put her hand on his arm, almost flirtatiously. Red could tell that Lizzie still had feelings for him that went beyond what she’d have for her dad. He never expected her to act on them, of course, so he did his best to ignore the signals she sent. 

Liz and Red were walking home to his safe house after spending time at a cafe together. She was holding his arm as they walked, and she relished the intimacy. 

“Lizzie…” Red began. 

“Yeah?” Liz probed. 

“You haven’t been with anyone since you and Tom divorced…you should try dating. Try to find someone charming, intelligent, sweet…someone who will take care of you.” He said thoughtfully as they strolled. 

“…Someone like you.” She pointed out. 

Red chuckled; he hadn’t realized he was essentially describing himself. 

“Yes, I suppose so.” He said. 

“Well, you’re one of a kind, Red, but if you can find someone like you, I’ll take him.” She said lightheartedly, but she meant it. 

Lizzie’s comment had a strange undertone of her feelings towards him. Of course, deep down, he too wished he could be the one for her. Liz didn’t really want to date anyone; she wanted to spend all her time with Red…

“Do you think you have a doppelgänger out there somewhere?” Liz joked. 

“Perhaps. That would be interesting…if I find him, I’ll send him your way.” Red said. 

Lizzie giggled girlishly, and Red glanced at her in delight. They arrived at the safe house, so he let her inside, then they took their jackets and shoes off. 

“What a lovely evening.” Red said happily. 

“Yeah, it was nice.” Liz said, smiling. 

Liz went into the living room and sat on the sofa. Red was going to join her but his phone rang. 

“Oh, sorry Lizzie. One moment.” Red said, then he answered. 

Red started getting into a conversation with Dembe; he stood in the living room, across from Lizzie. As he talked and listened, he began absentmindedly unbuttoning his vest with one hand. He always took it off in the evening. When he glanced at Lizzie, she was staring at him intently, watching him undo the vest. She crossed her legs tightly in a sultry manner. He couldn’t believe she was flirting with him, her supposed father, so he dismissed it. As Dembe went into a long story about his day, Red experimented; he undid his belt and took it off. Again, Lizzie stared and now she began absentmindedly biting her thumbnail. She looked very distracted by him. She actually appeared to be getting hot and bothered.

Liz was intrigued by the way Red was undressing bit by bit, getting more comfortable as he talked on the phone. She always wondered what he looked like naked. She’d always been attracted to him. Liz felt dirty for still being attracted to him now, but she couldn’t help it. A piece of paper with DNA results on it didn’t change a damn thing. She still craved Red. Liz laid down on the sofa and she noticed that Red’s eyes traced her curves. Was he simply staring off into space as he listened to Dembe, or was he checking her out? A sudden realization occurred to her; although their relatedness was new to _her_, he’d known all along, yet he used to flirt with her and give her smouldering looks. He must have feelings for her other than fatherly ones. She certainly hoped so. Red sat in the armchair across from the sofa, and Liz decided to _really _capture his attention. 

Red was surprised when Lizzie turned onto her back and sprawled out with her legs apart. She sighed and arched her back in a seductive stretch. 

“…I’ll have to call you back tomorrow, Dembe.” Red said, then he hung up and put his phone down. 

He watched Lizzie as she turned her face towards him; she was gazing lustfully at him. They just stared at each other for several long moments, then Lizzie slowly moved her hand down between her thighs. She pressed there as she looked longingly at him. 

“Don’t deny it, Red. You want me.” Liz said. 

Red took a moment to process the situation; Lizzie was pleasuring herself and seducing him.

“Call me daddy.” Red said.

Red always had a penchant for kinkiness. It appeared Lizzie did, too. She moaned and put her hand down the front of her jeans. 

“Daddy…” Liz purred. 

This had quite the effect on both of them. Liz felt herself becoming very wet, while Red’s erection was straining against his clothes. 

“Come here.” Red said, beckoning with his finger.

Liz took her hand out of her panties and got up from the sofa; she approached Red. 

“Sit on my lap, sweetheart.” He said softly. 

Liz blushed as she turned around and sat on his lap. 

“Good girl…” He rumbled. 

“Mm…” She moaned as she squirmed on him; she felt his hard bulge against her butt. 

“Have you always felt this way about me?” He asked quietly. 

“Yes.” She admitted. 

“And now that you know I’m your father?” He asked. 

“Same…” Liz said breathily. 

“Hm…I think it turns you on…” Red said. 

Liz felt Red’s hand go up between her thighs and press against her clit through the denim of her jeans. 

“Mmm…Yes.” She moaned. 

“It turns me on, too, as you can tell.” He said. 

Red pulled her against his erection. 

“I feel it…you’re so hard.” She said, squirming impatiently in his lap. 

“What do you want, baby? Tell daddy.” He said. 

“I want you on top of me, fucking me…coming inside me…I can’t wait anymore.” She said urgently as her pent up feelings bubbled over.

Liz was _finally _able to let loose and share her darkest, most secret desires. Red was pleasantly surprised by how badly Lizzie was craving him. 

“Let’s do it in the bedroom.” Red said. 

Liz eagerly got up from Red’s lap and led the way into the bedroom; she stripped her clothes off without hesitation and got on the bed while he finished undressing. She laid back, spread her legs and played with herself while she waited for him. 

“Good girl…” Red encouraged as Lizzie pleasured herself. 

Red just stood there watching for several moments.

“I’m ready daddy.” Liz purred. 

“Mmm.” He responded as he crawled on top of her. 

Liz blushed as Red gazed down at her; she felt naughty and she couldn’t believe she was doing this, but she wanted it more than anything. 

“Is _this_ what you want, princess?” Red said seductively as he guided his tip along her folds. 

“_Yes!_” Liz said breathily. 

Liz felt the head of Red’s cock rubbing her clit, then it became slippery as his fluid seeped out. She panted for a few moments, then she suddenly orgasmed from the sensation. Red watched adoringly, completely enthralled by Lizzie’s climax. 

“I…want more…” Liz said weakly, and she pulled him closer. 

“Yeah, you like that, hm?” Red said. 

“Gimme it, daddy.” She implored. 

“Alright, baby.” He said soothingly, then he positioned himself at her entrance. 

Red felt how tight and wet Lizzie was after her orgasm, and it drove him crazy. He nudged into her and she mewled softly. She gradually opened for his cock and he thrust deeper. 

“Oh god…daddy…” Liz moaned. 

“My sweet girl…” Red sighed as he began thrusting harder. 

Lizzie became even wetter and her silky walls were tightly surrounding him. He quickened the pace and she voiced her ecstasy quite loudly. 

“Mm! Harder!” Liz whined. 

Red grabbed the headboard and used it as leverage to fuck Lizzie harder and faster. She whimpered and panted for breath while her walls pumped his cock. 

“Oh! Daddy!” Liz panted. 

“_Lizzie_…I’m going to come.” Red said intensely. 

“Yes!” She mewled excitedly. 

Red almost lost his rhythm but Lizzie reached her second climax. She cried out and held him close; her slick walls gripped him very tightly as he thrust a few more times. Red groaned as he felt the exquisite release. He spurted repeatedly into Lizzie, which thrilled both of them. She was writhing in pleasure and gratification while he emptied inside her. Red shuddered with the last wave of pleasure, causing a very pleasurable sensation to Liz. She shivered and experienced a lingering effect of pleasure and arousal. She moaned and held Red tightly, rubbing his back lovingly. 

“I’ve wanted you for so long. I just had to finally have you.” Liz confessed. 

“I think it’s fantastic that you chose _now_ of all times…I live for weirdness.” Red said quietly. 

Liz began giggling, but then she felt him slip against her walls; she moaned and closed her eyes again in bliss. 

“Mm…Red…Daddy. You feel so good.” She purred. 

“So do you, baby. I can’t get enough of you.” He said quietly on her ear. 

“Don’t stop.” She said. 

Red slipped in and out of Lizzie, revelling in the sensation and giving her extra pleasure. She started to tense up and breathe heavier again. 

“Come for me, sweetheart…come for daddy…” Red rumbled. 

This caused Liz to go over the edge into a third orgasm. She had no idea she was so weird prior to tonight, but she didn’t care. When she relaxed, she nuzzled Red’s cheek and they looked into each other’s eyes. 

“I wanna keep doing this with you.” Liz said. 

“All night?” Red asked cheekily. 

Liz smirked. 

“In general. I don’t care how screwed up it is. It feels too good. I need you.” She said earnestly. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll do this with you anytime, anywhere.” He said. 

Liz giggled amusedly. 

“I love you.” Liz said. 

“I love you too, Lizzie.” Red said, then he kissed her. 

Red kept kissing Lizzie over and over again, which made her giggle and finally turn her face. 

“I told you, I can’t get enough of you.” He said, still planting kisses on her face.

“Okay!” She laughed. 

Red chuckled and kissed Lizzie's cheek before getting off her. They got comfy beside each other in the middle of the bed, snuggling close. They were silent as they processed this unexpected turn in their relationship. They were both definitely weird, but it made them happy, so they would continue this way. 

**The End**


End file.
